


Cake & Sex

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Kat & Eva are baking a cake and it ends up in sex in the kitchen
Relationships: Kat Edison/Eva Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cake & Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I'm back!  
> Thank you so much for your kind words on my previous Kava fics. You don't know how much they mean to me. And thanks for your patience as I'm very busy and don't have much inspiration lately.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lovely saturday afternoon when Kat and Eva decided to bake a cake to try to cheer Sutton up since she was still not over her breakup with Richard.  
Kat had left Jane's to live with Eva which meant Sutton stayed at Jane's.  
Eva was silently mixing the batter as Kat added the flour trying not to spill. But an urge went over her and she intentionally put some on Eva.

"Kat!" Eva faked being angry.

"Oh oops, didn't mean to do that!" Kat's appology was very fake too.

"Oh is that so?" Eva added, before using her finger to put some of the batter on Kat's jaw.

"Eva!" Kat copied Eva's previous tone.

"Okay okay, let me..." Eva started and held Kat's face as her tongue went to lick off the batter.

"Oh fuck do it again" Kat whispered, suddenly turned on by her girlfriend's actions.

Eva didn't need to be asked twice and put her finger in the batter once more before puting some on Kat while looking straight into her eyes. Kat's breathing was starting to be laboured. Eva's tongue went back to Kat's jaw and slowly licked the batter away.  
One of Kat's hand caught Eva's head before she moved away and kissed her. Kat cupped Eva's face as they kissed tenderly.

"Let's bake the cake before we do anything or else we might eat all the raw batter or burn the cake." Eva suggested.

Kat agreed and decided to distract herself from Eva by calling Jane to get some news about Sutton. Their friend wasn't doing really good but they hoped the cake would help. They knew Sutton loved cake so much.  
When Kat ended the call, the cake was ready.

"I made muffin-sized cakes with the rest of the batter. Want some?" Eva suggested holding a tiny cake in Kat's direction.

They had an hour left before they were supposed to leave to go to Jane's. Kat smiled at Eva's words and got closer. She took the cake from Eva's hand and took a small bite, looking suggestively into Eva's eyes.

"Wha-?" Eva started but got distracted by Kat's tongue licking the crumbs away from her upper lip.

"It's really good" Kat approuved. "Want some?"

"Actually, I want you" Eva answered way more turned on than expected but their previous teasing session with the batter hadn't left her mind.

"Naked on the counter. Now" Eva ordered.

Kat didn't need to be asked twice. The lust in Eva's eyes was all she wanted right now. She knew how much Eva loved being bossy and sometimes she didn't mind being bossed around by the shorter woman.  
Once Kat was sitting on the counter, Eva spread Kat's legs to settle herself between them. She started by kissing Kat who just had leaned in to help her out. Their make out session didn't last long as they were in a bit of a hurry. Eva's hands, which were resting on the counter, were now on Kat's legs, bringing her closer. Kat gasped, breaking the kiss, as one of Eva's hand were getting closer to where she needed it to be. Eva took advantage of her newly freed lips to kiss Kat's neck and tracing a path with her tongue on Kat's chest. Eva's hands were now holding Kat's waist. Eva kneeled in front of the counter, thanking her past self for choosing an appartment were the kitchen counters weren't too high. She kissed Kat's right thigh and stopped right before she reached Kat's pussy and went to kiss the other thigh.

"Eva" Kat moaned

"Mmm" Eva answered, knowing exactly what Kat needed.

She stopped kissing Kat's thighs and kissed Kat exactly where Kat wanted, bringing another moan of her name on Kat's lips.  
Then her tongue played with Kat's clit and she brought a finger to run over Kat's folds.  
Kat used one hand on the counter to steady herself while the other one went to grasp Eva's head, preventing her from stopping.  
Eva understood that Kat was getting close and decided to penetrate her with two fingers before making her fingers do a "come either" motion. She knew how this affected Kat but it was always a beautiful sight to see Kat's head snap back as she moaned Eva's name louder.  
She started thrusting hard inside Kat, her tongue not leaving Kat's clit until she came hard.

Eva got up and kissed Kat's lips before giving her another order.

"Go shower, we have to go soon. You'll owe me one when we come back" She explained.

Kat, who was struggling to breath, only nodded while Eva helped her off the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.  
> As usual, kudos & comments are deeply appreciated. You can also find me on twitter under the same name


End file.
